Multiverse
by MFP
Summary: The Chaos Knight from other planes he ride visits another Chaos Knight of a resident plane to share about his visits to other planes... How chaotic!


**EDITED: No wonder it feels that this story lacks something! I remembered I have weird hero pairings and stuff! Ha ha! So I edited this. Though, I still need more improvement.**

**Why did I write this story? 1.) I read dota 2 'The Contract' comic; 2.) I heard Chaos Knight's voice files and he made me laugh; 3.) I read Marvel and DC comics.**

**Add these three and you have... Multiverse! If you don't know what multiverse is, it means alternate or parallel universe. Just imagine every match is a battle that happened in another world. The same goes to fanfic stories you read. So totally cool, right!?**

**And check out my cross-over story of dota 2 and Mortal Kombat.**

**I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>The night is peaceful, with stars dotting the velvety sky like little diamonds and the moon shines its pleasant light. And in that night sky, a disruption in space appeared in the form of a jet black and crimson vortex. This vortex then transferred to the ground before it quickly vanished. And on its place stood Chaos Knight in all his surreal glory.<p>

"What mockery is this!?" said Chaos Knight as he's looking at a tavern. "What is the Chaos Knight of this plane doing in that building!?" his horse, Armageddon, neighs lowly. Chaos Knight sighs. "Yes, you're right. We know nothing on how this plane runs and what he is doing. Only one way to find out." Chaos Knight commands Armageddon to canter towards the tavern.

Without dismounting, Chaos Knight walks into the tavern. The patrons inside the tavern all looked at him. And the patrons happen to be Radiant and Dire heroes. Radiant and Dire heroes in a tavern. It's preposterous! And yet Chaos Knight is not troubled of what he sees, but amused of the stir he causes.

Most Radiant and Dire heroes then looked at the corner of the tavern. There sitting all by himself is the resident Chaos Knight of the plane, minus the horse.

Oracle chuckles. "My prediction is right. Those who never believed me that other worlds exists, the proof that what I said is true is standing yon door. I won the bet. Now those who bet against me, pay your dues."

What Oracle said causes a stir among the heroes.

Bristleback bangs his mug at the table, ale sloshing over. "Oi! That must be some illusion made by Chaos Knight himself!"

Magnus agrees. "Yes. But to prove that it is an illusion or not, we need to use this." he showed everyone what he holds in his hand, the gem of true sight.

Most heroes look at the visiting Chaos Knight, then to the Chaos Knight sitting in the corner. Then back again.

"With these many eyes, I see him not in a transparent way." said Broodmother.

"Hide the gem for a while, Magnus." said Naga Siren. After Magnus did what she requested, Naga Siren summoned her copies. All copies are exactly the same as the original.

"Now, take out the gem." she ordered.

When Magnus did, the copies were revealed when they became blue and transparent. But the visiting Chaos Knight remains opaque.

A lot of gasps heard among the heroes. Only a few heroes chuckled, the two Chaos Knights included, because they were aware that other planes existed.

"Now you know the whole truth." said Oracle. "So... About that bet..."

Only a few heroes joined the betting. Those who never joined either continued drinking their ale or talked. Those who bet against Oracle groans in dismay as they put their gold in the betting bag, while those who bet in Oracle cheers for their lucky win. Then they talk among themselves.

The resident Chaos Knight stands and approaches the visiting Chaos Knight. "Greetings, Chaos Knight. It would be nice to have our conversation here because of the chaos you caused, yet we need to leave. Shall we have our conversation outside?"

"Very well. I prefer to have Armageddon with me."

"We have the same thoughts. Let me get my mount from the stables."

So the two Chaos Knights found a place to start their conversation. They made sure they were not too far from the tavern, on which the noises occurring inside is quite chaotic and it feeds their soul.

The resident Chaos Knight speaks first. "Chaos Knight, are you perchance one of the phantoms I summoned before?"

"Nay. We have not yet met. I am a traveler. The plane I come from becomes too peaceful when both Ancients were destroyed." replied the other Chaos Knight.

"Ah, what use is a world without chaos."

"Very true, brother. However, the Light of my plane rides away to go in another. Therefore I ride and hunt down this Light until this very day. During my travels, I feel and answer the call of a nearby Chaos Knight when I pass other planes... You. Have you been summoned by another Chaos Knight?"

"Many times. Though I will never learn if the Chaos Knights who summoned me lived or died, win or lose."

"Yes. That is one disadvantage to us. But to aid our fellow Chaos Knight is enough. Why have you not destroyed the Light in this plane yet?"

"I cannot. The Defense here is a continuous cycle. Each Ancient picks five heroes to take part. The Ancients in this plane have the power to control each hero. Our will to kill any hero that becomes part of the Defense is snuffed out. We can kill once we are summoned to take part in a new match. And the day of a new match will depend on the Ancients. "

"Ah, I understand. It is like the other plane I visited long ago."

"Will you stay long enough?"

"Nay. After knowing how you are doing, I leave immediately. Yet I see you are a curious type. What do you want from me?"

"I want to know the other planes you visited. Tell me about your travels."

"I will try... So much is the same. In other worlds, the Defense of the Ancients either exist or not. Some battles were won by the Radiant, some by the Dire, and some continues the defense... There are other planes that whatever hero has placed their alliance with an ancient remains so, while others switched sides. In some planes, those who died remains dead, while in another they were resurrected. Some heroes exist in another, some do not, and other heroes whom we never heard exists. "

"I see."

"Yes. But there are other planes that shows 'different stories'... Let me give a sample. Do you know, Juggernaut, eh?"

"The taciturn and lone-wolf swordsman. Why do you ask?"

"In another plane, Windranger is his lover. While in another, he marries and have children with Crystal Maiden. Fascinating, is it not? Their egos have different lives."

"I find a married Crystal Maiden amusing. She should not be called Maiden but a Matron."

Both Chaos Knights chuckle.

"That was a good jest, Chaos Knight." said the visitor Chaos Knight.

"My thanks, Chaos Knight." said resident Chaos Knight. "Do share more."

"In another plane, Silencer and Drow Ranger are too noisy when drunk. Another is Faceless Void has an actual face. Zeus is a tall and muscular man than what we are used to see. Rubick keeps on stalking Templar Assassin, eager to learn more secrets. Mirana and Lycan are living together and have a son named Yakov. In a plane. Skywrath Mage married Vengeful Spirit, while in another he is forced to fight her. In another plane, Vengeful Spirit has restored her living body while in another she did not. Luna and Nightstalker are either mortal enemies or best friends. Legion Commander became part of the Demonic Legion. Dark Seer found a way to go home. Shadow Demon became the new ruler of hell. Enigma and Spectre are traveling together. Nature's Prophet promotes the importance of nature, and helping him are Tiny, Treant Protector, Lone Druid, Ursa, and that strange horse Enchantress. The sisters are united or quarreling. Wraith King conquered the whole world. Troll Warlord is meek. Alchemist and his bipedal mount turned a mountain into gold, and they're filthy rich. Medusa either saved her sisters or restored her beauty, or not. Naga Siren found her missing chalice. And many more happen to heroes of different planes."

"How chaotic! Oh, how about Invoker?"

"In another plane, his name is Kaelthas or Kael. But all Invokers have something in common."

"What's that?"

"Being a pompous asshole."

"Ah ha hahaha!"

"There is also a world never knows mana and magic, where all heroes are humans and live 'normal' lives. And would you believe I met a female Chaos Knight?"

"Ha ha ha. Your journey is very chaotic."

"After all, chaos is fun."

"You may have no more to share. I thank you for telling your journey."

"I still have one last story before I leave. It's about a plane I find more interesting compared to other planes."

"Tell me."

"A world filled with normal humans living normal lives. A world with strange, tall buildings, and using contraptions and gadgetry way beyond the keen's own inventions. And we, heroes, are just creations of a guild called 'Valve'. We were part of a game they created. A game called 'dota 2', where people called 'players' fight against each other by using us heroes as their avatars. And they love us."

"When you say that, it sounds like we are worshiped like gods."

"Yes, we are. The greatest thing I have ever witnessed is a competition called 'The International', where teams compete to win more than a million gold."

"That's too much for a prize."

"Yes, it is. I'm glad I stayed long enough to watch this competition. To see these teams play any hero of their choice, the way they use strategies and teamwork, to hear the crowd roar. These chaotic things feed our souls, making us stronger and powerful."

"Ah, Chaos Knight. I hear longing in your voice. You wish to return to that plane."

"Yes, I do. Someday, I will pass by that plane again... That is all I can share."

"That's enough for me. My humble thanks for sharing your tale to me."

"Farewell, Chaos Knight."

"Farewell, Chaos Knight."

A disturbance in space by the form of a jet black and crimson vortex appeared next to the visitor Chaos Knight then vanishes along with him. And in the night sky, another vortex appeared that connects to the galaxy. And the vortex closes when Chaos Knight has truly left the plane.


End file.
